Sins, Not tragedies
by Ana-SK
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya finally got together and lived a rocky life. They still fight, they still play their games... Until Izaya is pregnant with their child. Is Ikebukuro going to be safe with the one born from Izaya? Will this child bring terror? / Shizaya !
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ It's been a long time since I've written any work on here... But I have been very busy with the last days of my Senior year in Highschool and now getting ready for College... But now I'm back and going to work on a Durarara! Shizaya fanfiction. *loves* As for the Air Hearts series, there will be a sequel.

Also: Looking for a beta. Volunteers welcome. As well, I'm on deviantart at Guilt-Na-Zan. You are welcome to say hello and see art of the OC's I will throw in this story. Besides, other than college I'll be working on getting my drivers license and as well playing Persona 3 Portable. Minaaatoo~ HNNGN.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, besides Asura 'Seth' Heiwajima. And the other nine kids they might have... Ranhi and Kite belong to my waifu *loves on forever*

Warnings: There will be M-Preg. Yaoi. Violence. Foul language. AU universe.(possible)

MikadoxKida/KidaxMikado. ShinraxCelty.

You HAVE been warned dears.

-o3o-

Izaya Orihara was estastic. He was giddy. He was full of rush.

His insane laughter filled the streets of Ikebukuro as he ran quickly, avoiding the vending machine that was thrown after him. He side-stepped quickly to the side, on his tip-toes as he watched the machine collide with an unfortunate building not too far from him. Clapping his hands rather excitedly, his crimson orbs glided over to his sights on the one who threw the machine at him.

"Izayaaaaaaa-kuuuuun."

The person who called his name in such a deadly song caused Izaya to hum happily as he tilted his head to the side. His heart's beat quickened even more as the dark haired informant watched as the blonde debt collector stalked towards him, those chocolate brown opitcals glaring at him from behind those sunglasses. The usual grin was plastered on his face and the Orihara had no doubt that there happened to be only one word playing through on the brutes mind: Kill.

"Ah, Shizu-chan~! Slow as always!" he teased rather happily as he turned heel and started running off again. His footsteps echoed loudly as people moved out of the way to avoid getting in the way with the two strongest forces on the streets. The one named 'Shizu-chan' growled and plucked off a street sign with ease, its metal creaking in agony from being pulled out of its spot. The bartender ran after the dark haired pale man as he pulled back his arm, which the hand that gripped the street sign. Like a bow and arrow, he then flung the object after Izaya in such amazing speed. Speed that a human being would never believe.

With a small gasp of excitement, Izaya dropped to the concrete ground, his hands however catching himself from falling flat on his face. The street sign whizzed past him from above, and he grinned in relief.

"Izayaaaaaa!"

With a meep of surprise, his hair had been grabbed by rough fingers and his crimson orbs rolled back to see Shizuo behind him. A large and twisted grin curved on his face as he was being pulled closer to the one he was running from. The blonde smirked at him, and their faces were inches apart from another.

Breaths mingled and eyes locked with one another.

"Shizu-chaaaan...~" the dark haired informant sang softly , just loud enough for the other to hear. However he let out a small gasp of pain as a fist connected with his chest, causing his hands to quickly grab on the closest thing to him: Shizuo Heiwajima's arms. The silky material of his white sleeves burned underneath his fingertips, but he gritted his teeth in slight pain.

Though the punch wasn't as hard as it normally would have been.

"Who do you think you are? I told you to STAY home." Shizuo's voice came into a low growl. Izaya smiled, breathless.

The people in the streets didn't pay any attention to them as they stood there, completely engrossed with each other. People were just assuming that the two were trying to kill each other again as daily routines go. They were dead wrong.

"Aw, but Shizu-chaaaan...~ Its boring at home! Really, really boring! I was only to go visit Namie and then get my laptop!" whined the dark haired informant, and Shizuo growled as his other hand reached up to Izaya's throat, long fingers wrapping around it. This caused Izaya to tremble happily at the touch.

A grin reached the informants face as he heard Shizuo's reply.

"Fuck at that, Izaya. You said you were pregnant, and you're lucky that I didn't punch you in the fuck'n stomach."

There was truth behind that. Izaya DID tell Shizuo he was pregnant (just don't ask how, but it happened. It scared the hell out of Izaya at first, but welcomed the thought of having a child. Shizou however, freaked out and had a long rant on how this defied the laws of nature.), but he was also grateful that his stomach wasn't punched.

"Awwwww... But I don't want you to get my stuff! And I DON'T want you to meet Namie-chan." Izaya pouted, even though there was a bit of possessive-ness in his voice. Even if that woman that worked under him happened to be in love with her brother (Lets all do three cheers for incest love), he was still a bit cautious of having her meet Shizuo. Shizuo and Namie would have either be the best of friends, or just tried to kill another. Shizuo with his brute force, and that woman with poison or whatever.

Shizuo rolled his eyes as he heard Izaya's reasoning in this. "All because of that woman you don't want me to meet? Jealous much..." he said in a gruff voice as he lowered Izaya onto his feet. The informant however stared at the debt collector with glazed eyes. His reasoning was all too logical, and because of him being somewhat of a wife to the bartender, he had every reason to be cautious. So what if they were both men?

More importantly, how did it come to this? The two rivals and as well, enemies finally together and possibly having a child? Obviously something important had happened, and thankfully the world didn't come to an end. Hell did not freeze over!

It was very simple, Izaya had thought to himself as he ran fingers down the material that was covering his lovers chest. Yes, Izaya loved all humans. He adored them, that he would even caused them pain. He would frame others just to see what they would do. Yes, yes, humans were interesting specimen... Even if he happened to be human himself. So, how did someone like Shizou Heiwajima catch his heart?

The monsterous brute had been his object of hate. He was so unpredictable that he often grew fustrated with the blonde everytime he laid his eyes on him. He would come and pick fights with him, and even framed him so terribly that he would do it over and over again.

Then... There was something else. This feeling of hate had another emotion warped around it. He didn't want to notice it. He didn't even want to accept its existence. It was just merely there, nagging at him until he learned to get over it.

But he couldn't get over it. It happened when Shizuo had went out on vacation with Tom and few other highschool friends (Shinra and Celty included). No, Izaya wasn't invited at all, and he didn't really mind, yet that constant hurt in his own heart made him believe that it wasn't because they thought of him. Until later that it was proved they were considering they were... Shizuo said that he would not join them if the informant came.

More hurt.

This hurt that Izaya beared wasn't welcome. He hated it.

He began to complain to Namie (the poor woman) that they didn't even invite him. That HIS Shizu-chan was there, and he was not. It came to the fact that every night... He would have his thoughts on the blonde. It ate at him.

"Oi, Izaya. You're spacing out." Shizuo's gruff voice muttered in his ear, and the dark haired informant looked up. Indeed he had been lost in his thoughts, but he didn't realize it was for so long. "Eh, sorry Shizu-chaaaan~" he apologized in his usual sing-song voice, and he looked around. Somehow his surroundings changed and he was in their house, sitting on one of their sofas.

How in the world did they get here?

Izaya gave Shizuo a questioning look, before he pulled off his shoes since he decided he didn't really need them on at home. "You spaced out so much, I thought you, uh..." not even bothering to finish his sentence, the eldest Heiwajima just shrugged. Slightly irritated that his lover won't finish his sentence, Izaya already figured out what happened.

Sometimes, just sometimes Izaya wished he didn't space out so much. Even in the middle of the street.

"Neh, I'm hungry, Shizu-chaaan... Make me food." he whined as he wrapped his arms around the debt collectors waist. With a soft grunt, the debt collector pulled out his package of cancer sticks, causing the informant to wince. Now, Shizuo knew that Izaya HATED it when he smoked.

Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously.

He better not smoke in this house. Shizuo knew the rule.

Noticing this, Shizuo couldn't help but smirk as he tossed the small pack on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"I wasn't going to smoke, y'know." he grumbled and Izaya let out a sigh of relief. "Good. So, how about my foood~?" he sang in the blonde's ear. With a slight twitch, the man grumbled something and Izaya tilted his head.

"What did you say, Shizu-chan~?" he feigned innocence, but he blinked as something was shoved in his face.

"Neh?" pulling back, he realized it was his laptop case that Shizuo shoved to him ever so nicely. He took it, and almost groaned as he fell to the floor. Inside of it was his laptop, and he hadn't expected it to be in there.

"You said you wanted it, right? So there." Shizuo didn't bother to explain, and that simple sentence just told Izaya everything. With a grin, Izaya placed the laptop case on the coffee table and flung himself to his loving (in his own special way) husband. Izaya enjoyed the warmth so much, that he even settled himself in Shizuo's lap.

"Aw, still sweet, huh Shizu-chaaan?" he grinned rather happily, placing a small kiss on the bartenders neck. "Don't push it, babe..." a low growl echoed in Shizuo's throat, one of his hands having slipped under Izaya's shirt, and stroking his slight bulge of a stomach. A strange feeling coursed through Izaya's being, a small spark that had awakened. That area.

That's where life will be held for nine months if he did truly carry a child inside of him.

He will protect that life. Shizuo will help him do that.

We all know Izaya would screw something up amongst his fun, and it would deal worse for his unborn child.

"Neh, Shizuo..." a sudden whine escaped the informants lips, and the blondes eyes flickered towards his wife's face. There he saw a sudden facial expression he knew so much, and it was confirmed when the petite man began to grind against him, obviously wanting Shizuo to fuck him then and there.

It wouldn't harm the baby, the doctors had told them. Just as long as they were careful.

"Fuck, Izaya.. What suddenly got you so horny?" Shizuo asked as he unzipped Izaya's pants (which Izaya happened to do the same for him as well). "You did, Shizu-chan~ You... Always make me so god-damned horny...~" a small smile curved his lips as his fingers wrapped around the large and throbbing cock that Shizuo possessed. Oh how it looked so tasty.

Shizuo didn't reply, nor did he have to. Izaya knew that he as well was turned on from Izaya's body, and thats often the reason why he ravished the informant. Don't get them wrong, their relationship isn't purely based on physical terms. That would just be plain stupid.

The fingers around his cock caused it to enlarge just a bit larger, causing Izaya to gasp happily. "Suck me off first, and then we'll do it." Shizuo ordered in a gruff voice, and Izaya obliged rather quickly. He slid off the bartenders lap, and placed his knees on the wooden floor. With Shizuo's large cock in his hands, he leaned forward and licked at the tip of the head, causing the blonde to hiss slightly.

Feeling himself being turned on by his lovers cock itself, he engulfed it with his warm and moist mouth, causing Shizuo to let out a throaty groan. The informant began to bob his head back and forth, his eyes closed. His saliva began to coat the delicious dick that was in his throat, and with one of his hands he began reach down and stroke himself, not surprised to find pre-cum already dripping from the tip.

The night, however, became a rather loud one.

-o3o-

Sorry for the lame cliffhanger ;A; I just... Didn't have the creative mind to write a decent yaoi there. But here we go... My first ever Shizaya/Durarara! fanfic ever. I'm not sure if I'm proud of this, nor am I ashamed by it. Normally I'm not, since I am satisfied if I type a long enough chapter. I don't think this is rather OOC, but there will be some.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Yes, I am planning to make this a multi-chaptered fanfic... But I will go along with ideas you throw in here. No, this isn't the greatest starter for a fanfic, but it will get us somewhere. There is a plot involved... But I'm a douche to reveal it so later on. This might become AU... We'll see.

P.S... This is longer than I would normally write... I think xD


	2. Early

**Hello those for the kind reviews. I know some don't like Mpreg, but I always loved it; if it were to fit and cause somewhat of an... Effect. I know my writing isn't all that good, but I would love it if someone were to be my beta to look over it, since I have college and its harder to proof-read at times :) Here is Chap.2 and I hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Really, why the frick would I own this? If I did, it would be yaoi heaven...**

-o3o-

Celty was certainly confused on the whole subject of Izaya being pregnant with a child. She had asked Shinra many times on how it came to be, but the doctor didn't know much as she did. Sure, he was smart and his drugs were flawless, but this was a first time that he didn't have an explanation for anything. Like this.

_[There has to be a reason, Shinra! I mean, I'm sure in your world that none of the male species can give birth to a child.]_

Shinra sighed as he agreed with Celty silently, but he had no right to say. "It could be that Izaya is secretly a woman?" he joked lamely and Celty's shoulders didn't understand this at all, but she wasn't going to ignore this situation. If Izaya did indeed give birth to a child, then her 'mind' would been even more warped than it was before. Izaya plus Shizuo equals a child. Two men having a child, this goes against the laws of nature! But surely the Gods didn't mind since they haven't killed the life inside of Izaya? Celty hoped so.

_[Shinra... When is Izaya supposed to come over for a daily checkup?] _She swiftly typed on her PDA, showing the screen to Shinra as he looked up from his laptop. With a sigh, he checked the small calender next to him as he typed away on his own laptop. "He's due here in an hour... Hopefully he can make it here without a scratch." he commented rather loudly, which earned a small smack from Celty. "? Celty, I didn't mean it like that!" the doctor cried, holding his injured cheek with his left hand.

_[I know that, sorry. It was just a reaction. However... What do you mean, 'without a scratch'? Are there people that wish to hurt Izaya even when he is pregnant?]_ She asked, sitting down next to Shinra, who let out a happy sigh. However his face turned serious at the sudden question, and he pushed his laptop away a bit. "Celty... Thats what I mean. Even if Izaya is pregnant, there is all the reason for the gangs and thugs to come after him. Try to kill him. Being pregnant won't give them sympathy for him. Just all the more reason to go after him." he explained, and Celty 'stared' at her PDA for a moment. There was a small silence, and then she rapidly began to type the keys on her phone. Shinra waited until she turned the screen towards him. _[Is that why Shizuo is closer to Izaya more than usual? That he gets angry, really angry when Izaya goes out on his own?]_ she asked, and Shinra nodded. "Exactly." he said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

_[Then if they are to come in an hour... I should prepare some snacks. Just in case they didn't eat.]_ Celty decided, and Shinra gave her a look of admiration. "Oh, you are such a perfect waifu, Celty~! I love you even more and I can't wait till we get married-" however his declaration of love was ended when the Headless Rider punched him in the gut.

"C-Celty...!" Shinra whimpered, and the Dullahan turned away and went to the kitchen to make some food.

-o3o-

The dark haired informant broker was fast asleep in his bed, the blankets wrapped around his body with abandoned. He wasn't wearing anything, and the cold air was hitting the bits of exposed skin as he slept. He shivered now and then, curling up to find warmth either from his lover, or from the bed itself. When he couldn't find the warmth he actually wanted, he let out a disatisfied groan, and his eyes fluttered open. His crimson orbs saw nothing but hazy black at first, until his vision suddenly refocused, and he saw his bedroom. What made him pout was that Shizuo wasn't there in bed with him, causing him to sit up quickly. Shivering again from the sudden blast of cold on his uncovered body (the upper half), Izaya yawned as he looked around him, blinking the remains of the sleep from his eyes.

"Neh, Shizu-chan... Where are you...?" he mumbled as he climbed out of bed, wrapping one of the many blankets around his waist, since he had no clothes on. He took small steps away from the bed, and headed for the door so that he could explore the house to find Shizuo. It wasn't like Shizuo to be gone from bed most of the time, unless he were making breakfast. Izaya paused and sniffed the air, hoping to smell at least some sort of aroma from food. His hopes fell when he smelled none, and he started to have a small panic inside of him. What if Shizuo wasn't here? He had to defend himself AND his unborn child if he were to go to Shinra's alone today. He was still good in his parkour, but he had concerns about injuring the life inside of him. Even Shizuo forbade him to do anything dangerous!

"Augh, Shizu-chan, you make things soooo difficult..." he sighed as he grabbed some clothes from the closet, and tossed them on his bed. He needed to get dressed, since he only had an hour until he were to venture to Shinra's and Celty's for a daily check-up. Although he protested that he didn't need one, Shizuo had put his foot down in having him go through all the procedures to see if the baby was okay. In a way, it was endearing that Shizuo was actually trying and cared for Izaya and the unborn child.

After getting ready, Izaya tossed on his all time favorite coat that he loved to wear. "Mmmmm...~ So warm and comfy." he mused to himself and he headed downstairs, rubbing his eyes tiredly with the back of his knuckles. Ever since he had gotten pregnant, he had been having the strangest cravings, he would eat food he normally wouldn't eat, he would have terrible moodswings, and he was getting sleepier. With all this combined, he was off by ten thousands from his normal self. It always had scared Namie when he went to work, but she wouldn't say anything besides from giving him a weird look. He knew what she thought of him being pregnant: Vulnerable, easy target. A freak even freakier than he was already. Somehow, Izaya couldn't agree more. This was the time where he depeneded on Shizuo.

_**Where was the brute anyway!**_

Finally reaching downstairs, he blinked as he saw the blond man laying on the couch, with a small magazine on his chest. Izaya frowned, as he went closer to the couch and saw that Shizuo was sleeping, his snores not as loud as he thought they would be (Shizuo snored LOUDLY most of the time as he slept). With an exagerated sigh, Izaya sat on Shizou's torso area, determined to wake him up. How dare Shizuo not stay with him in bed! What was this magazine he was reading anyway? Picking the magazine with careful fingers, he turned it to where he saw the cover and his eyes widened at the sight. It was a Parenting Magazine, and apparently Shizuo was trying to get some tips on how to be a good parent. Izaya smirked. "Shizu-chan...~ No matter what, you'll be a great daddy." he chuckled as he tossed the magazine onto the table, and proceeded to wake up the blond Heiwajima.

"SHIZZY-CHAAAAN~ WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD! I'M BEING RAPED RIGHT NOW~~!" Izaya sang in Shizuo's ears, and was welcomed with a hand grabbing his throat and tossing him to the floor. Letting out a pained whine, Izaya landed on his back with a loud THUD as Shizuo sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Shizu-chan, so rough!" Izaya whined and the blond grunted as he finally woke up and turned his attention to the man on the floor. The debt collector blinked. "Izaya... How did you get on the floor?" he asked, peering down at his wife with narrowed eyes. Letting out a snort of disbelief, Izaya grabbed onto the cushions of the couch, and pulled himself up, almost wincing as he could feel the bruises form around his neck. "Well, Shizu-chan, you threw me down here." Izaya simply said, and Shizuo gave him a dark glare. "You said you were being raped... Izaya..." the blond let out a small growl, and Izaya gave him a weak smile. Of course it was really his fault, but thats one of the ways he used to wake up Shizuo at times like these.

"N-No, I wasn't being raped~! I was trying to wake you up!" he let out a small giggle as the other grabbed him by his throat again, growling in Izaya's ear.

"**Dont. Ever. Do. That. Again.**"

"Shizu-chaaaan... Keep going like this, and we'll be late for Shinra's..." he whined, hoping that would get Shizuo's mind off of murdering him. Besides the bartender would never hurt him anyway, since he had to find different ways to torture Izaya (like sexual activities). Shizuo grunted as he heard Izaya, letting him go and sighed. Of course. Izaya had to go get his daily check up right now, and if he didn't...

"Come on, lets go..." he muttered as he put on his shoes, since he was already wearing his suit. "I love you too, Shizu-chaaaan~!" Izaya happily said as he wrapped his arms around Shizuo from behind, smiling happily.

-o3o-

"Okay... Now say 'ahhhhh'..." Shinra said as he was examining Izaya for his daily check-up routine. The dark haired informant opened his mouth, and said 'Ahhhhhhhh~' in the most awkwardest way ever, causing Shizuo to feel slightly uncomfortable. Celty noticed this as she walked in with a tray of small sandwhiches, and took out her PDA with one hand, asking a question. _[Are you all right, Shizuo?]_ she asked, and he nodded. "Yeah... Everythings all right..." he smiled weakly, and took one of the sandwhiches from the tray. He hadn't got a chance to eat yet, so he couldn't help himself. Celty didn't seem to mind, since she had made the snacks just in case.

_[Has Izaya been strange lately?"]_ she asked curiously as she set the tray on the dresser, so that when Shinra was done; he and Izaya could have some. Raising a brow, Shizuo chewed on his snack for a moment, before answering. "I guess...? He's still the same, and he's trying really hard to get out of the house..." he muttered, scowling at the thought. Izaya **KNEW** that he couldn't do that. Celty wished she had a head momentarilly, so she could frown at that statement. What did he mean? Before she had the chance to ask Shizuo her question, she jumped a bit when she heard Shinra's exclaimation of surprise.

"What? What's wrong?" Shizuo immeadiately asked, as he walked over to the two, with Celty following right after. Shinra sighed nervously and looked at Shizuo with a nervous smile. "W-Well... It seems Izaya's birth patterns for your child will be different..." he explained, and Izaya peered from behind Shinra. Shizuo frowned. Did he mean that it won't be nine months? Will it be shorter? Longer? Oh god, what was it? _[Shinra, please tell us.]_ Celty typed on her PDA quickly, and Shinra sighed.

"W-Well... It seems instead of nine months, it seems to be five... I'm not sure if I'm right... Its just that... There seems to be a small bulge already and it's only Izaya's first month of pregnancy... I-I'm not sure..." Shinra tried to explain, as Shizuo and Celty were trying to process this in their minds.

So, this meant... Izaya was going to give birth earlier than the normal nine months?

"Shizu-chaaan~ Our child is so special~!" Izaya said happily, but Shizuo could only stare at him.

_[Is this good.. Or bad, Shinra?]_ Celty asked, but Shinra chuckled softly. "I don't think this means if something bad will happen. It's probably because Izaya's body isn't female and the baby develops differently... I'm not too sure about it." he offered.

However, Celty wasn't too sure.


	3. Authors update

Hello to those who are waiting for the nest installation of this chapter. However, I have been busy with life, and things have been set aside. I am going to work on the latest chapter, along with a side story, of Axel and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts. So sorry for my absence, and I will work on the next chapter as soon as I can! As for those who wish to be my beta, I will get to it, since I believe my writing skills are a bit choppy at the moment. But thank you for the kind words. C:


End file.
